


If You Love Me, Let Me Go

by Kuroyuri_Shion



Series: An Emo Hurricane [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyuri_Shion/pseuds/Kuroyuri_Shion
Summary: Virgil and his family are new to the neighborhood. He starts a new school where he learns to love himself, and maybe, love his new friends. Or, the Sanders Sides High School AU and a story of acceptance all mixed into one.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: An Emo Hurricane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769761
Comments: 37
Kudos: 24





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration with @maddie-the-princess on tumblr, so please go support her too if you like this story :D
> 
> Warnings: Some light angst
> 
> Additional Note(s): I hope y'all like interior design
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Thomas Sanders.

**Virgil’s POV**

We were moving again! Great! I could see the trees and scenery flash past the car window as we made our way to the new house. My parents were chatting idly about what new experiences we would have once we moved to our new place. I tuned them out. Staring out the window not really focusing on anything as Hurricane by Panic! At the disco (of course) blasted from my headphones. My mom stopped talking to my dad and looked in the rearview mirror, smiling brightly.

“Are you excited for our new adventure honey?” she asked me excitedly. I shrugged in response. I really wasn’t because this wasn’t the first time we’ve moved houses. So, I’m kinda tired of having these so-called ‘adventures’ as she puts them. As we pulled up to the house I smiled a little, the house wasn’t so bad, and looked okay to me. I opened the car door and stepped out grabbing my black backpack covered in pins, I pulled out my headphones following my parents to the door. My mom and dad heaved boxes through the open door as I did a sweep of the house. You could never be too careful when moving into a new place.

The house was a decent size. There were three bedrooms in the house: a master for my parents, one for me, and one for any guests that come around. I, of course, took the bigger of the two other rooms. It was spacious, with a balcony window overlooking the backyard. The closet was big enough to fit all of my hoodies and the dressers were brought in before we officially moved. And there was enough wall space for my posters. All in all, not bad. I set my backpack down on the bed and sat down trying to think what to do next, should I like, go find things to decorate with? Maybe.

I heard one of my parents drop off something heavy in front of my door. Opening it slightly, I see that they dropped off my boxes, all either filled with clothes or some other trinkets. A plastic bag was beside them that held all of my posters. Dragging them into my room, I opened them up and stared at the contents inside I began to decorate, starting with the bed.

Taking out my bedsheets, I placed them on my queen-sized bed. They were purple with black spider web designs and had matching pillowcases to complete the set. I also placed a black comforter on my bed. Beside the bed was a nightstand, so I plugged in my purple lamp and charger into the outlet behind it and opened the drawer to place my keys and other personal stuff in it.. With my bed done, I moved to put my clothes in my closet and dresser. My attire consists of either black or purple clothing, or black with another color. My hoodies and coats go in my closet while the rest of my clothes go in the dresser drawer beside it. Beside the dresser drawer was my bookshelf, and I quickly placed my books there.

Fishing out the purple curtains with black spiderweb designs, I hung them by my window. Moving on the vanity dresser on one side of the room, I placed my makeup, brushes, nail polish, and other makeup things in its drawers, placed my jewelry box on its counter and cleaned the mirror. I looked in the mirror attachment, and wow that trip must've done some things to me. My eyeshadow was a little smudged and I looked tired. I fixed my eyeshadow and brushed my hair out a little. Finally, my favorite part of decorating. From the plastic bag that was sitting next to my bed, I pulled out a few band posters, there was Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, and a Twenty One Pilots one. I also pulled out a few Tim Burton posters and a few of my really good spider drawings and began hanging them on various places on the wall. Once all hung up the room was starting to feel a bit more like home. I stepped back and admired my handiwork. My room was a prep’s worst nightmare, but it was an emo’s best daydream. It was perfect. I walked back over to my nightstand and smiled, setting down a picture. It was my older sister and I and our par- well I sort of burned off the corner. My sister was away at college in a different state. I miss her a lot.

Suddenly, my door opens, snapping me out of my reverie. In storms in my mom and dad, all smiles. They take one look at my room, and their smiles falter. My dad turns and looks at me.

“I see you’re done decorating.” he says tightly. I roll my eyes at their attempt to hide their apprehension of my room. My dad continues, “I like the spider curtains son. Are they new?” I hum in response. I didn’t feel like answering them. I knew they didn’t like my room. They didn’t like anything that I did. They’re all optimistic and peppy, and I’m just a ‘negative nancy’ as my mom would say.

My mom takes a deep breath. “Are you excited for school tomorrow, honey?” she asks kindly. “I heard your new school has lots of people, so you’ll be able to make some friends!”

I hummed again in response. Friends, huh? I thought back to my old school where bullies would constantly harass me because I was different. In fact, every school that I was in was the same for me. I couldn’t express myself in a way I wanted because I was always being shut down. Making friends has always filled me with anxiety, a sinking feeling in my stomach started as I thought about it more. My mom continues.

“And who knows dear,” she said, turning to my dad with wide eyes, “maybe our little Virge here will find a nice special girl just for him.” she said teasingly. My dad nodded in agreement.

I felt another violent lurch in my stomach. I didn’t even like girls. My parents were always pushing me to find the right girl, but I didn’t want a girl. But I couldn’t say that to them. They wouldn’t understand. I wanted them to stop talking about it. I spoke up before they could continue talking as if they knew me.

“I’m kinda hungry. What’s for dinner?” I asked awkwardly. My parents yanked me out of my room and placed me in the dining room, already set up for dinner. They continued talking about how exciting it will be to meet new people and work at their new jobs, and how exciting it is that I’m starting a new school. I quickly finished my dinner so I didn’t have to listen to them anymore. Hurrying upstairs, I washed off my makeup and dressed into a comfortable pair of pajamas. I threw myself on my bed, trying to calm my nerves. I scrolled through Tumblr, listened to music, anything to get my mind off of what’s to come tomorrow. At about midnight, I set my alarm on my phone and plugged it in so it can charge. I fell asleep with worry. What exactly will happen to me tomorrow?


	2. Patton and Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's parents are jerks, and he attends his first day of his new school. There, he experiences his first gay panic and gets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration with @maddie-the-princess on tumblr, so please go support her too if you like this story :D
> 
> Warnings: Virgil’s parents being jerks, some mild language
> 
> Additional Note(s): I really didn't like math class
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Thomas Sanders.

**Virgil’s POV**

I was jolted awake by the blaring alarm on my phone. Groaning, I rolled over and turned it off. It was 6:45 AM, and it’s my first day at my new school. That’s just great. Reluctantly, I got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom to take a shower. A half-hour later, I got out and got dressed in whatever I can find in my dressers. I stood in front of my mirror wearing a Panic! At the Disco t-shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, black jacket and black converse. I put on my black eyeshadow, fixed my hair, and painted my nails black. I have now become fully emo. I heard my mom call me from downstairs.

“Virge, honey?” she yelled. “Breakfast is ready!” I walked out of my room, bracing myself for what they’re gonna say about my outfit. ‘Please don’t tell me to change.’ I thought desperately. In the kitchen, he sees his dad reading the newspaper and his mom bustling around, putting pancakes and bacon on plates. She’s all smiles, but it vanishes when she sees me. She looks at my outfit with pursed lips. I grimace.

“Honey,” she says as politely as she can, “what are you wearing?” At her question, my dad finally looks up at his son with indifference. I grimace again.

“Isn’t that the same thing you wear everyday son?” my dad asks. My mom nods in agreement.

“That’s right Virgil! This is your first day at a new school! You should make a nice first impression! You should wear something nice, and look presentable, and not look like,” she waved her arms, gesturing to my entire body, “that!” she concluded. Without another word, she brushed past me and went upstairs. “Hold on honey, you still have time to change. I bought you this nice shirt and sweater you can wear. And while you’re at it, take off your makeup, too. It’ll ruin your new look and-”

I heard enough. I grabbed a Tupperware from the cabinet and stored piles of bacon in it, before closing it tightly. Grabbing my bag, which contained my books, wallet, keys, and other necessities, I stormed out of the house without even a goodbye. I didn’t want to listen to my parents judge me for what I was wearing. I knew what my mom wanted me to wear, and there was no way in hell I was gonna wear that. Sighing softly, I walked to school, crunching on the bacon I stole from the kitchen table. My school wasn’t too far away, only about a ten-minute walk.

The school wasn’t small, nor was it too big. It was perfect enough to house at most 400 students. I walked into the school cautiously. My heart was beating quickly. I pulled my hood up as I walked toward the receptionist’s desk. There was a young person sitting there with short hair colored a vibrant blue. Smiling, the receptionist beckoned me over.

“Hello! You must be the new student!” the receptionist greeted me professionally. “My name is Talyn, they/them pronouns. And you are?” they asked. I was surprised. No one ever asked me for my pronouns before. Maybe this school will be different. I snapped out of my musings to answer them.

“My name is Virgil Sullivan. He/him pronouns.” I replied quietly. Talyn smiled and gestured down the hall to my left.

“The principal would like to meet with you before classes start. Good thing you came early.” they said. “His office is the first door on the left.” I nodded my thanks and hurried over to the principal’s office. A man seated at a desk was talking to another man in a suit. They both looked at me when I walked in, making me nervous.

“Oh so you’re the new student!” the man in the suit exclaimed. He smiled warmly. “My name is Thomas Sanders, he/him pronouns, and I’m the principal of this school.” He gestured to the person at the desk. “And this is Joan, my secretary. They/them pronouns.”

I smiled and repeated the greeting to Talyn. Joan nodded and typed something up on their computer. Thomas decided to make small talk with me. “Because you’re new, we’re gonna have someone with a similar schedule as yours to show you around.” he said. I nodded when I heard the printer spit out what I believed to be my schedule. I took it gratefully. Then there was a knock at the door.

A shorter boy with curly brown hair walked in. “Hello, I’m Patton Hart. Nice to meet you!” I swore there was positivity just radiating off of him and he was very, very happy.

“H-hey.” Dang it, why did I have to sound so nervous. He's just going to show me around nothing more.

“So can I see your schedule kiddo?” I nodded, his question bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I handed the bubbly boy my schedule and he looked even more excited than before.

“We have Art together!!” he squealed. Well I guess he likes art, and that's something we have in common but why should I care? He's just going to show me around and then we will go our separate ways. I glanced back at him, he had a bright smile and looked really excited. Well maybe we’ll go our separate ways.

I followed him out into the hall and he immediately started pointing out people and saying hello. It was a little overwhelming, but I guess that's what he’s normally like. About 10 or so minutes later he had shown me where all my classes were and the bell rang. That was the five-minute warning bell. He gave me a hug before running off to his first period class. ‘Well, he was cut- nope he was nice and nothing more.’ I thought.

I turned back to my new locker and put a few of my books in, then headed off to math. Arguably the subject I detest most. It just doesn’t make any sense! Groaning when I reached my class, I walked in to find my teacher already standing in front of the class. She looked like the stereotypical no nonsense strict teacher, her hair in a bun and everything. Wordlessly, she pointed to a desk in the very back corner of class and told me to sit there. Well damn, I didn’t even get a chance to introduce myself. Silently, I sat down at my seat and took my textbook and notebook out, ready to at least try and pay attention.

I worked for about ten minutes. I took notes on whatever she was teaching, and she handed out a worksheet for homework and let us do whatever we wanted for the rest of class. When she reached my desk, she also handed me the syllabus for the year and told me the basic rundown for her class. She asked me questions on what I learned in my previous school, what I needed help with, the usual questions. I answered whatever she was asking and she finally left me in my little corner. I sighed with relief. She didn’t seem to like me much.

“Psst.” I heard someone whisper beside me. I looked over to see a tall boy wearing a yellow shirt with a black jacket. He had vitiligo, and honestly, he looked pretty cool. He had dark skin with paler patches, especially over the left side of his face. He grinned at me.

“‘Sup short stack.” he said teasingly. I huffed out a greeting. “You can call me Dee.” he continued. He leaned towards me.

“What do you want?” I asked quietly. Dee hummed.

“You look like you need a friend.” he replied.

“Why?”

“Because, short stack, if you hadn’t noticed, all the preps in this class are looking at you like you’re fresh meat.” I was true. Looking around, people were looking at me strangely. They looked at my clothes, my makeup, my pale face. I could almost hear their whispering. My heartbeat quickened. Dee gently placed his hand on my arm. “Calm down. This is why I’ll help you. You seem cool, and I don’t want someone like you to fall victim to these guys.”

I nodded my thanks. “My name is Virgil.” I introduced myself quietly. Dee smirked.

“I think you and I are gonna get along quite nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter!  
> Tags are also subject to change.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :D


	3. Logan, Remus, Remy, and Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil continues his first day at his new school. He meets new friends and three cute boys that make him nervous. Or, Virgil has a gay panic three times in a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration with @maddie-the-princess on tumblr, so please go support her too if you like this story :D
> 
> Warnings: Mild language, gay panic, slight panic attack
> 
> Additional Note(s): This chapter is kinda long, but I hope y'all will enjoy it just the same.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Thomas Sanders.

**Virgil’s POV**

I compared schedules with Dee and found out we had most classes together. The morning was split into three classes, then lunch, and then another three classes. In the morning I had Math, Science, and History. In the afternoon, I had a Study Hall, English, and then Art. I shared most classes with Dee except for Science, History, and Art. Dee was taking Psychology as his science while I took Anatomy. As for History, Dee was taking Public Speaking as his course. And when I had Art, Dee had Study Hall. I quickly packed my things and stood up before I heard the bell ring.

“C’mon shortstack, I’ll walk you to your next class. Mine is in the same direction.” Dee said, walking out of the classroom. The two of us walked down the hall, talking about how the school works, before stopping in front of what looked like a science lab. “Here you go shortstack.” Dee said, waving goodbye as he walked to his class. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the classroom.

The science teacher looked a lot nicer than the math teacher. He smiled at me and gestured to his desk. “Welcome to science class Mr. Sullivan!” he exclaimed politely. “I’m Mr. Williams and I’ll be your Anatomy teacher this year. I understand that you took both Biology and Chemistry in your old school, correct?” he asked. I nodded to his questions. “Wonderful. I told everybody about you coming here last week, and the class is ready to make you comfortable. Here, take your textbook and syllabus. Your seat is in the back of class.” He smiled apologetically at that last statement. I gave him a brief smile and a nod of thanks before taking my seat and taking out my things. I doodled in my notebook while waiting.

The rest of the class shuffled in, some of them looking in my direction curiously. I didn’t look up from my doodles until I heard Mr. Williams got out of his seat after taking attendance. I snapped my head up. I like science class better than math because at least there’s an explanation for something. And anatomy is pretty cool too, which is a bonus.

“Alright class, today we will continue our study of the human body by looking at the human body’s cells. Now, who can tell me what the study of cells is called?” No one in the class answered Mr. Williams right away. I racked my brain for the answer. It was definitely something I learned in freshman year at my old school.

‘Cytology.’ I thought to myself, going to raise my hand, but I stopped. Should I actually raise my hand and answer? What if I get the question wrong? Will everyone laugh at me? Oh god, Mr. Williams seems like a pretty nice guy, so if I answer wrong and he’s disappointed in me, he’s gonna see that I’m such a dumbass. My thoughts were spiraling until I hear Mr. Williams call on someone.

“Cytology is the scientific study of cells. Cytology is mainly used to screen for cancer or other diagnosis.” a cool voice answered. I looked over to see who answered. It was a boy about my age. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes and wore glasses. He wore a black polo and dark washed jeans with a dark blue tie and black shoes. He looked stoic and dedicated to his work. I cursed.

‘Oh of course I get to sit next to a nerd. He’s a hot nerd, but- ok, Virgil let’s stop these thoughts right now before you have a gay panic.’ I thought to myself, fighting the blush that was appearing on my face. I quickly turned my head so he wouldn’t notice me staring at him. The class continued like that. Mr. Williams would lecture and ask questions, Mr. Owens answers, and I get to stare at my neighbor while also taking notes. I just hoped and prayed to whatever cryptid out there that he didn’t notice me. Those prayers didn’t work.

Why? Because Mr. Williams let us have the last five minutes of class to ourselves with our only homework will be to study the lesson we had today. Quickly, I put my books away and buried my head in my arms, groaning quietly. I needed to breathe, so I turned my head. I saw Mr. Owens reading a book, and with the sunlight streaming through the window, he looked even better than before. I froze. ‘Nope, not happening. I’m not gonna have a gay panic over this one.’ I thought desperately. I didn’t notice I was still staring at my seatmate until he turned and looked at me curiously. He smirked, like he knew I was sneaking glances at him, and winked.

He winked. At me.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and bolted out of the classroom and tried to find my next class.

*******

I had lunch with Dee. I walked into the bustling cafeteria, scanning for my one and only friend. He spotted me first and waved me over, and I walked toward him and his table and sat down next to him.

“Hey there shortstack.” Dee greeted me fondly. “How were your morning classes?” I gave him a groan in response and he laughed at me. How dare he. “Lift your head up, short stack, I want you to meet some people.” I groan again but comply. Dee smirks and it’s now I notice there were two other teens at the table. One of them was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, even though we were inside, and sipping a Starbucks coffee. The other had messy brown hair and wore a green shirt and black pants.

“‘Sup babe.” the teen wearing the leather jacket teased. “The name’s Remy Anderson.” I blushed lightly at his teasing

“And I’m Remus King!” the other teen piped up. He took his fork and started poking Dee with it. “And who’s this little one?”

“My name is Virgil Sullivan. I just moved here.” I introduced myself, then I glared at Remus. “And I’m not little.” This caused Remus to cackle out loud, drawing other people’s attention to us. I lowered my head instinctively.

“Holy shit Double Dee.” Remus breathed. “I like him already!”

“He is kinda cute, isn’t he.” Remy mused, sipping his drink.

The rest of lunch passed with us bantering and eating. I felt comfortable with these guys. They seemed cool, and we all have some things in common. We exchanged numbers before the lunch bell rang. Maybe this school will be different from the others.

*******

Everything went smoothly until after study hall. I thought I could get through the end of the day without any more issues. I was wrong. So very wrong. Study hall was spent by doing homework while listening to music and doodling in my notebook. Mostly, it was me daydreaming about the people I met. After study hall, I gathered my books in my arms and was out of the room and into the hallway.

I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings, so I accidentally bump into someone, knocking my books to the ground. The other person and I both groaned and I kneeled to pick up my things. This was embarrassing. The other quickly joined on the floor, helping me.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” I said shyly. I was a mess today.

“Ah, no, don’t apologize. I should apologize because I bumped into you.” the other person said quickly. The two worked to gather all of Virgil’s books and stood up. It wasn’t until l put my books in my bag that I realized the other teen was staring at my sketchbook with wide eyes. He kept staring at the sketchbook while I stared at him. The other teen looked very handsome. He looked like Remus, but his attire was more refined and cleaner. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans with matching red converse. He had dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

‘Oh no. I think I’m gonna panic because of this one.’ I thought helplessly. He looked over with me with a wide smile.

“These drawings are really good!” he complemented, holding out my book. I squeaked out my thanks before taking my sketchbook and dashing away. My breathing was getting heavy and I could feel the heat on my face. I could feel people looking at me and whispering. I raced towards the bathroom and leaned over the edge of the sink. Thank goodness no one was there to see me panic. I leaned against the wall and slid down, pulling my knees to my chest. I took a deep breath in, trying to calm down, but I couldn’t. I buried my head in between my knees.

I didn’t hear the bathroom door open, so I didn’t notice another person standing there until they called out to me.

“Are you alright?” I heard a familiar voice asked. It was Mr. Owens from Anatomy class. “May I touch you?”

I nodded my consent and I felt two hands gently grasp my hands. “You need to breathe for me Virgil.” he said. “Follow my breathing.” And I did. I followed his rhythmic breathing. In for four counts, holding it for seven counts, and then exhaling for eight counts. We did this repeatedly until I was ok, picking my head up from my knees. “Good job Virgil.” he said, helping me up.

“Thank you.” I said gratefully, my heart hammering in my chest. “You’re the guy in my science class. I never got your name.” .

“Ah. my apologies. My name is Logan Owens, pleasure to meet you.” he replied. “And I would shake your hand, but…” I followed his gaze to where he held my hand. I gasped and went to remove my hand and apologize, but he held on when I tried to let go. He smirked at me and squeezed them reassuringly.

“No, no, it’s fine. I just wanna make sure you’re not going to panic again.” he said. He pulled me out of the bathroom, still holding my hand. “You have English class next, yes? You’re new here, so I’ll take you there.

‘No. no, you stupid hot nerd, you’re going to be the reason I’ll be in a panic again.’ I thought. Thankfully, the hallways were nearly empty when we got out, so no one really was paying us any attention. He led me all the way to English class. Before he left for his own class, he squeezed my hand one last time. “Have fun in there, short stuff.” He left me gaping.

English class went the same way as Science did. She explained that her English class will be more interactive because she enjoys making students partner up and do projects. She gave me a textbook and syllabus and pointed to my desk right near the window. I sat down and watched the students walk in, including the handsome teen that bumped into me. He dramatically greeted the teacher, who’s name was Mrs. Davis, and everybody else in class. Then he noticed me and his smile somehow became brighter.

‘Oh god, please don’t let your desk be next to mine.’ I prayed desperately. Again, my prayers were not answered as he plopped down in the desk next to mine.

“It’s you! The one with the pretty sketchbook!” he exclaimed loudly.

“Keep your voice down.” I whisper to him. I didn’t want to have any attention on me. “I’m Virgil Sullivan.”

The teen smiled apologetically. “I’m Roman King!” he stage whispered. “It’s a pleasure to finally introduce myself to you.”

I opened my mouth to say more, but Mrs. Davis quieted the class and began her lesson. She said the class will start their first book of the year, and today would be an introductory day for it. She passed out papers about The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald and advised us to look over them tonight. Then she concluded her lesson and let us have ten minutes of free time. Roman turned to me.

“So, tell me gatito, what do you have after this class?” he asked innocently. Oh of course the handsome boy next to me can speak a different language. Of course.

“Art.” I managed out, blushing when he smiled.

“Are you gonna show off your pretty drawings to the teacher? I think he’ll be impressed once he sees them.”

I pursed my lips as I looked at my closed sketchbook. “You think so? My art really isn’t pretty.”

Roman gasped. “How dare you say that about your art! Your art is absolutely beautiful. Magnificent! Stunning!” he rambled, complimenting my artwork as I stared at him in disbelief. No one has ever complimented my art before. People always said it was weird and not creative. The bell rang when Roman was still talking. “I’ll see you later, gatito, ok? Get to class safely.” he teased. I didn’t need to be told twice. I waved him a goodbye and went to my last class.

As I walked into Art I was greeted by Patton, who was happily smiling. He grabbed my hand and brought me over to a man who I’m guessing was the teacher. “Hello, I’m Mr. Moore. You must be Virgil.” He smiled softly, I nodded and he told me about what we would be doing in art and told me I could sit wherever I would like. Patton, who was still holding my hand, brought me over to one of the desks and we sat down, and after a few minutes the rest of the class had come in and we started on the lesson. Mr. Moore had decided to give us an easy day and let us sketch whatever we wanted to, as long as it had some sort of meaning behind it. Patton and I started talking about random things and I looked over to see small puppies and kittens scattered on Patton’s page as he talked with me.

“Um, Pat you do know that it’s supposed to have meaning behind it right?” He looked back with an ‘Oh’ sort of expression.

“They do have meaning! Well, sort of. They’re just so cute, I couldn’t help myself!” I giggled softly at the bubbly boy’s reaction and went back to my drawing. “So what are you drawing Virge?” Patton peaked over my shoulder trying to see my drawing and I pulled it off to the side in embarrassment.

“Please? I won’t judge you or anything!” He pouted giving me the cutest pair puppy dog eyes. After a minute or so I moved my arms away so he could see. Dang those puppy dog eyes! “Ooh Is that a raven?! It’s beautiful Kiddo!” I nodded and blushed in response. “Aw, you're such a Lil cutie pie!”

‘Ahhhhh! Pat, not you too!’ I mentally screamed. I felt my face heat up for what was like the umpteenth time today, This school is definitely different from my last. Maybe it’s because there are a lot of pretty and cool boys here and wow I’m a disaster. Fortunately, before I spiraled further, the bell rang. Patton and I gathered our things and walked out the door. We stopped by our lockers before walking out of school.

“Bye kiddo! See you tomorrow!” he exclaimed and hugged me before walking off. I stood there, frozen for a couple moments before walking home in a daze. My parents weren’t home, probably because they were at their new jobs, and I was so glad they weren’t because they would have seen my blushing face and questioned me relentlessly. Taking some food with me from the cupboards upstairs to my room, I locked my door behind me and attempted to do whatever homework I had.

When it was late at night, I reflected on my first day in my bed. I made a couple new friends, and I’ve met three people who sent me into a gay panic one after another. Groaning, I turned over in my bed. Hopefully, I won’t panic when I see them tomorrow.


	4. From Their Prespective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Patton, Logan, and Roman's perspective of Virgil's first day. It contains insight of their thoughts on him. Keep a look out on some very interesting hints!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration with @maddie-the-princess on tumblr, so please go support her too if you like this story :D
> 
> Warnings: Cursing (courtesy of Remus)
> 
> Additional Note(s): Established LMP
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Thomas Sanders.

**Patton’s POV**

I just couldn’t stop thinking about Virgil. I’m not sure what it was about him, but he was cute! I pulled out my phone, I have to tell the others before class starts. I quickly ran off to my first class, English. Waving the teacher a good morning, I sat down at my seat. There’s about five minutes before class starts. I opened up our group chat.

_Me: Guys guys guys guys!_   
_My Favorite Prince: Well aren’t you full of energy today!_   
_Back to the Teacher: What is it Patton? Class is about to start._   
_Me: So you know how I was supposed to show around the new boy?_   
_Back to the Teacher: Yes, what about it?_   
_Me: He’s really cute guyssssssss_   
_My Favorite Prince: Aw, Does someone have a crush~_   
_Me: Maybeeee~ BUT WAIT TILL YOU SEE HIMMM!_   
_Back to the Teacher: Well Patton if you say that he is cute then he must be._   
_My Favorite Prince: We’ll just have to see what we can do~_   
_Me: THank yOuuuuuuu_   
_Back to the Teacher: Thank you** and no problem Patton._   
_Me: Well I’ll see you later! LOVE YOU GUYSSSSS <3_   
_My Favorite Prince: We love you too Patton <3_

I turned my phone off and put it away when the teacher began class. I was so excited to see Virgil again, but not until the end of the day when we have Art together. Frowning slightly, I turned my head toward the board and tried to pay attention.

*******

**Logan POV**

When the first period was over, I dutifully walked out of class and went over to my next one. Anatomy has always been a fascinating area of science to study, so this class is one of my favorites. Walking inside, Mr. Williams gave me a polite nod, and I gave one in return when I sat down in my seat. Taking out my notes, I reviewed them over and over, my mind wandering to what Patton texted to Roman and me earlier. Now, I was a bit intrigued as to who this new student looked like and was. Patton seemed excited about him. Hopefully I’d get to see him soon.

Students walked in, not paying me much attention by my seat at the window. I looked at their weary faces. Obviously, they weren’t interested about anatomy this early in the morning. I rolled my eyes at them and went to look back at my notes, until I heard Mr. Williams introducing himself. Curiously, I looked up.

‘This must be the new student.’ I thought. He had his hood up, so I couldn’t see his face. He nodded at Mr. Williams’ words and the teacher sent him to his seat. He turned and walked to the empty seat beside mine. That’s when I got a good look at him. He’s shorter than what I expected, with dark brown hair and a pale complexion. He’s silent when he walks and takes his seat.

Class officially starts when Mr. Williams asks about cytology. I know the answer, but don’t answer right away because Patton told me it’s rude to my classmates who don’t have a chance to answer. So I waited, but the class doesn’t seem too invested in the lesson. That is, until I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. The new student, Virgil I believe his name was, moved to answer the question, but suddenly stopped. He chewed his lip and looked conflicted, like he’s unsure.

‘Oh how interesting. So he knows the answer, but doesn’t want to say.’ I thought. He’s piqued my interest. He’s the only one who seems so invested in the lesson in a long time, possibly because he’s new. He even has all his materials out and ready: pens, textbook, notebook. I decided to answer for him.

“Cytology,” I explained, “is the scientific study of cells. Cytology is mainly used to screen for cancer or other diagnosis.” Mr. Williams nodded in happiness and continued on with the lesson. It was nothing I wasn’t familiar with, so I decided to observe Virgil’s behavior. He’s smart from what I observed, but he’s not too confident in his answers. Glancing over at his notes, he’s very detailed oriented, albeit he does doodle in his notebook. Overall, he seems to be an intelligent student who lacks the confidence to answer in class. I couldn’t help but want to help him.

Five minutes before class was over, I opened an interesting thriller novel and began to read where I left off. I felt eyes staring at me, and turned my head to see that Virgil was staring at me. I decided to tease him, just for fun. I gave him a smirk and a wink, actions that would make Roman proud, and Virgil’s face was dusted with a faint pink blush. Oh, how cute. When the bell rang, he immediately left the classroom in a hurry.

*******

It wasn’t until later that I got to see Virgil again. I saw him enter the bathroom looking out of breath. Curiously, I followed after him. He was sitting against the bathroom wall, hugging his knees to his chest and taking in big gulps of air. Panic attack. Jumping quickly into action, I slowly approached him. The last thing I wanted was to make his attack worse.

“Are you alright?” I asked softly. “May I touch you?”

He nodded his consent, and I gently grasped his hands. “You need to breathe for me Virgil.” I said calmly. I led him through a simple breathing exercise to calm him down. We did this for a couple minutes until Virgil calmed down. When he was ok, I helped him up from the dirty bathroom floor. He then asked for my name, and I formerly introduced myself to him. It was then he noticed that we were still holding hands, and he went to let go of mine. Impulsively, I held on to his and squeezed it reassuringly.

I decided to take him to his next class, which was English, and we held hands all the way there. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t going to panic again, that’s all. When we arrived at his class, I wanted to test something. I squeezed his hand as a way to say goodbye.

“Have fun in there, short stuff.” I said teasingly. I turned so fast, I almost missed his gaping face. Oh, I can’t wait to tell Roman and Patton about this.

*******

**Roman’s POV**

When Patton texted us this morning, I immediately wanted to know who this new student is. If Patton says he’s cute, then I should be inclined to agree with him. Throughout the day, I was doing what I usually do, dramatically greeting everyone and trying to make lessons fun. The whole time, I was looking out for any new faces wandering the halls. I really wanted to see what this new kid was like!

My brother Remus had apparently already met the new kid. They had the same lunch together, and I was a bit jealous when I found out he already met him.

“Are you not even going to give me a hint?” I asked him. We were sitting together in class after lunch. Remus smirked and wildly shook his head.

“No fucking way Roro! You’re just gonna have to see him for yourself.” he said gleefully as he poked me with his pen. I groaned in annoyance. Typical older brother shenanigans. Hopefully I get to meet him soon.

Sooner happened to be right after the bell rang, signaling the move to our next class. Remus and I separated at this point. I was walking down the hallway when I accidentally bumped into another person, a boy, his books flying everywhere. I heard the other curse in annoyance and bent down to pick up his books. Being the princely person that I am, I went down and helped him. On the ground in front of me was an open sketchbook. Picking it up, I admired the great details in the person’s drawings.

I noticed he was staring at me, and I flushed in embarrassment. “These drawings are really good!” I complimented him. I looked at the person, and realized that it was the new student. I went to apologize for looking at his work, but when I went to hand him the sketchbook back, I froze.

‘Oh my goodness.’ I thought when I got a proper look at him. He looked interesting. He was smaller than I was. He had dark brown hair and pale skin like porcelain. He wore an all black outfit, despite it being warm outside. But what really captured my attention were his eyes. He had a beautiful set of hazel eyes. They were a mix of a dark brown like chocolate and a beautiful, warm brown, like honey. They were mesmerizing. I was busy staring at him, and I didn’t notice him leave.

‘Oh wow.’ I thought weakly. I had no idea how long I stood in the hallway, but I eventually made my way to my English classroom before the bell even rang. I dramatically greeted my teacher Mrs. Davis per usual with a bright smile, then I noticed that the new student with the pretty sketchbook and eyes was sitting next to my seat. If anything, my smile became even brighter.

‘This must be fate!’ I thought happily, bouncing over to my seat to greet my new seatmate. He flinched at my loud introduction, I guess he doesn’t like loud noises, but introduced himself nonetheless. Virgil. His name was Virgil. What a pretty name for a pretty person. Class started and Mrs. Davis gave us papers for the new book we will read. At the last ten minutes of class, she gave us time for ourselves, so I turned to Virgil and started to make conversation with him.  
I couldn’t resist calling him gatito, and I watched proudly when he blushed and answered me. I complimented his drawings when he said that they were uncreative, and I noticed when he looked down at his sketchbook again, those browns in his hazel eyes were gone. They were now a beautiful forest green with golden flecks, like sunlight coming through a canopy.

When the bell rang, I couldn’t help but tease him again. “I’ll see you later, gatito, ok? Get to class safely.” I said, and Virgil ran away with a wave goodbye. I smiled to myself and left the classroom.

*******

**Patton’s POV**

As I walked out of the History classroom I was so excited! Next was art and I get to see Virgil again! I walked to Art with a bounce in my step, trying hard to not trip holding back from running. As I walked up to the door I spotted Virgil and grabbed his hand excitedly and pulled him into the classroom to meet Mr. Moore. I stood there holding the Cutiepie’s hand as Mr. Moore finished his introduction. After all that, I led Virgil over to our seats and we chatted until the rest of the class filed in.

For our lesson today we were just sketching, so Virge and I started chatting again. I was sketching puppies and kittens when Virgil looked over at my page and I quickly moved my other page under, and for a second his eyes caught mine and I couldn’t help but blush. Hopefully he didn’t notice.

“Um, Pat you do know that it’s supposed to have meaning behind it right?” I looked up at Virgil. Whoops! I had forgotten that part of the assignment.

“They do have meaning! Well, sort of… They’re just so cute I couldn’t help myself!” I exclaimed. The small fluffy animals were just too cute! At least he didn’t see my other drawing. ‘Why does he have to be so pretty?’ I thought. I then moved my focus over to Virge’s paper. “So what are you drawing Virge?”

He got nervous and covered it with his arm. “Please? I won’t judge you or anything!” I pleaded, giving him my best pair of puppy eyes. He gave in with a sigh and moved his arm away.

“Ooh Is that a raven?! It’s beautiful Kiddo!” I exclaimed, him blushing in response. He’s just so darn cute! “Aw, you're such a Lil cutie pie!” Whoops that one slipped out but it was worth it since he blushed even more!

When the bell rang, Virge and I stopped by our lockers and went outside. I gave him a quick hug before walking off to my parents’ car. I have to tell Ro and Lo about this during our movie night tonight!

*******

**Third Person POV**

Patton’s parents stepped out for the night, but not before making the popcorn and getting the other snacks ready for their son’s movie night with his boyfriends. At about 6:30 PM, Roman and Logan knocked on Patton’s door and were ushered inside by their bubbly boyfriend.

“Hi there darlings.” Patton cooed, giving his boyfriends a hug and a kiss on their cheeks. Patton and Roman responded in kind, smiling softly as their boyfriend giggled and went into his kitchen to get their snacks.

“What will we be watching today, Patton?” Logan asked when Patton came back. He and Roman were already situated on the couch, waiting for their other boyfriend. Patton sat down between the two and pointed to a pile of Disney movies to choose from. The three of them bantered over which one’s, really just Roman and Logan, until they decided to watch Tangled. Roman popped the DVD in and the movie started. Roman and Patton couldn’t help but sing along, and Logan piped in to tell them about some movie inaccuracies or things that don’t make sense. They ate their snacks and had a fun time together. When the movie ended, Roman went to choose another one, but Patton stopped him.

“So,” Patton said slyly, eyeing his two boyfriends, “what did you think of the new kid?” The reaction he got was hilarious. Logan choked on his drink while Roman nearly dropped the pile of DVDs. Patton laughed at them.

“Well, Virgil is surprisingly intelligent.” Logan began, putting his drink down. He smiles when he remembers Virgil’s notes. “He takes detailed notes and is very prepared for class. Much more so than my other classmates.” He then frowns. “But he’s a bit shy. He knows the answers to the questions, but is afraid to answer them.”

Roman nods in agreement. “I agree! He’s a quiet kid, but his handiwork is quite stunning. I saw his sketchbook when I accidentally knocked him over in the hallway-”

“You what!?” Patton exclaimed.

“-and his drawings are very detailed and beautiful. He’s spend a lot of time on them, but when I mentioned that he show them to Mr. Moore, he said that they were weird.”

Patton frowned. “Aww, but Cutiepie has such a talent for art! We were talking in class, and when I went to look at what he was doing, he hid his drawing from me.” He felt a little jealous when he learned that Roman saw Virgil’s sketchbook first.

“Yes, well, Virgil does need some self confidence if he’s ever going to survive in this school.” Logan said, but stopped and looked at Patton questionably. “My apologies Patton, but did you just call Virgil ‘Cutiepie?’”

Patton nodded eagerly. “Virge just looks so sweet!” he defended. “Don’t tell me you don’t think so too!”

Roman blushed lightly. “You’re not wrong about that, Pat.” he said. “Have you seen his eyes? They’re like a beautiful mix of light and dark brown, but they change color when they hit the light. One minute they’re brown, another they’re a deep forest green, and he’s just so- ugh!” Roman groaned, placing his head in his hands, trying to calm down. Moments later, he continued. “I called him gatito in class today. You should see his blush!”

Logan smirked. “Yes, he’s quite fun to tease isn’t he.” he hummed, sipping his drinking. “I for one enjoy his reactions.” He looked his partners in the eyes. “Did you know we held hands on the way to his class?”

Roman gasped. “No way!” He jumped up, in shock. Logan nodded, replying that Virgil was lost. He didn’t tell them what happened in the bathroom. It felt a bit too personal.

Patton chose that moment to pipe up. “Um, I held his hand too.” he whispered. Logan nearly laughed at Roman’s face, but settled for a slight curl of his lips.

“That’s totally not fair.” Roman pouted, sitting back down. He wanted to hold Virgil’s hand too! Patton leaned over and kissed Roman’s smirk off his face.

“I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities to do so, Roman.” Logan appeased.

“So are we all in agreement?” Patton asked curiously. He wanted Virgil to join them, but he wanted the other’s opinion, too. To his delight, both of his partners nodded with small smiles on their faces. “Yay! Then we’ll start tomorrow with getting Virgil comfortable around us. We don’t want to scare him off!” he said determinedly. For the rest of the night, the three of them made plans with Disney movies playing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another long chapter done!  
> Thank you all for reading! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter :D  
> Tags are also subject to change.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :D


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is definitely is having a "good" morning. Returning to this chapter are Virgil's jerky parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration with @maddie-the-princess on tumblr, so please go support her too if you like this story :D
> 
> Warnings: Virgil’s parents being jerks, angst, self-deprecating thoughts
> 
> Additional Note(s): Pay very close attention to details here. Especially in the first part. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Thomas Sanders.

**Virgil’s POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm once again. Groaning, I rolled over to shut it off, but didn’t make an effort to get out of bed just yet. Yesterday was my first day at school, and everything felt so surreal. As if I didn’t have three gay panics over three very handsome boys yesterday. Trudging my way towards the bathroom, I went about his morning routine. I heard my mom call me downstairs, and I braced myself for what she had to say.

Breakfast today was eggs and toast, and the table was already set up for the three of us. My parents were already seated at the table. They didn’t say anything to me, so I slowly took my seat in front of them. My mom was humming while my dad was sipping his coffee, so none of us spoke to each other. I was trying to eat as fast as I can to avoid whatever they had to say. Unfortunately, fate was not on my side.

“So Virge!” my mom suddenly piped up. Her eyes were bright, but they didn’t fill me with warmth. “I’m sorry we didn’t see you at all yesterday. Your father and I were being situated at our new jobs, so our coworkers took us out for a drink.” My father nodded in agreement.

“But now that we’re all together for a bit,” he said, putting down his mug, “tell us how was your first day of school?” Oh god, please don’t.

“It was good.” I replied monotonously. I wanted this conversation to end. I knew that they didn’t care if my first day was good or not.

“Make any new friends, sport?” my dad asks again, eyes finally leaving the newspaper, asking a silent question. My mom nods in agreement.

I sucked in a breath. “Yeah, I made a couple new friends.” I replied quickly. ‘Please don’t ask, please don’t ask, please don't ask-’

“Boys or girls, sport?” his dad badgered. I nearly cursed right then and there.

“Boys, dad.” I answered, frustrated. I felt a little bit of glee when I saw my parents frown.

“No girls yet, honey?” my mom asked, disappointed. “No one that caught your eye yet?”

‘Oh there was someone, more like some people, who caught my eye yesterday. But you wouldn’t care for that now would you, mom.’ I thought bitterly. I didn’t grace them with an answer. Instead, I stood up and walked upstairs to my room to cool off and brush my teeth. My parents are so… I can’t even describe them. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. There was no way I was going to school looking like I had a panic attack. Steeling my nerves and locking the door to my room behind me, I went downstairs to put bacon in the Tupperware to eat on the way to school. My parents weren’t in sight when I left the house.

Once at school, I waved good morning to Talyn and headed towards my locker, still chewing on bacon. I was lost in thought, I didn’t notice someone coming up behind me until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I jolted and whirled around to see the smiling face of Patton staring at me.

“Oops! Sorry to startle you like that, kiddo!” Patton apologized, his light brown eyes losing a bit of their brightness to them. I quickly shook my head.

“No, no. I’m sorry for being so jumpy.” I murmured, hoping he didn’t hear me. Patton narrowed his eyes disapprovingly.

“You shouldn’t apologize for being who you are, kiddo.” Patton said calmly. I felt a warm feeling bubbling in my stomach. “Next time, I’ll call out to you before hugging you, ok?” he said with a bright smile. I nodded in response and held out my Tupperware of bacon. He squealed and eagerly took a couple pieces. “Thank you, kiddo!” he said.

“Did you need me for something, Patton?” I asked curiously. Oh god, what if I’m already in trouble. I know I didn’t do anything, but what if? Patton seemed to sense my thoughts and shook his head.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing! This is your second day of school, so I wanted to check in with you, see how you were doing, see if you made any new friends. That kinda stuff!” he exclaimed. I nodded.  
“I did meet some new people yesterday. They seemed nice.” I recalled, thinking back on Dee and his friends. Patton nodded, urging me to go on. “The classes are ok, and I’m getting used to the way things work around here.” I answered truthfully.

“And you also met Roman, Logan, and me!” Patton cheered. I nearly dropped my Tupperware of bacon, and I lightly blushed. Hopefully Patton didn’t notice it.

“How did you-?” I began.

“They’re friends of mine too! I talked to them yesterday about you, and they mentioned meeting you in different classes. Speaking of,” Patton paused, “they should be here by now.”

I turned to put away my Tupperware of bacon and focused on getting the books I need for my morning classes. 'He was talking to them about me?!’ I thought. ‘Oh jeez.’ Moments later, I heard the sound of running footsteps and Patton’s cheerful good morning greeting.

“Sorry we’re a little late, Patton.” I heard Logan say. Roman echoed the greeting. The three of them began talking about random subjects. I paid no attention because they were at my locker, just hanging here.

I closed my locker, possibly startling them, and turned to greet them a good morning. Well, I was, until I noticed that Roman and Logan were holding hands. I paused, standing in place for a few moments, collecting my thoughts. I felt… hurt? Jealous? Confused? My thoughts were spiraling. ‘Of course you go and fall for two people who are unavailable.’ a tiny voice in my head sneered. ‘Good going!’

Roman noticed me staring at them and smiled brightly. “Good morning to you, gatito! How are you on this wonderful morning?” he asked dramatically. Logan noticed me too and his lips curled into a small smirk.

“Why hello there, short stuff. A pleasure to see your face this morning.” he greeted calmly. There was a pang in my heart when I blushed at their words.

‘Don’t forget they’re already together.’ the voice reminded slyly. I pushed it down. Instead, I gave them a weak smile in greeting and turned and walked away to Math class.

*******

**Patton’s POV**

I watched as Virge scampered away from us. He looked a little hurt. I turned to my partners, and they gave me a questioning glance.

“Were we too forward?” Roman asked hesitantly. It was his idea to greet Virgil in the morning. I quickly shook my head

“Maybe he’s not comfortable with a lot of people in his personal space? He did seem startled when I hugged him this morning.” I assured him. Roman didn’t look convinced, but Logan looked thoughtful.

“Perhaps,” he began, gesturing to where he and Roman were still holding hands, “he noticed this?” He looked at his partners. “We were on the right path with our plan to get him comfortable around us and eventually tell him about our relationship. But it seems that Virgil is a little too observant.” he explained, finally letting go of Roman’s hand.

“He got the wrong idea.” Roman said in shock. “We need to explain this to him!”

“Now let’s not get too hasty, kiddo.” I said, “I agree that we need to explain, but we need to do it in such a way that it won’t scare him off.”

The bell rang, signaling that class is about to start. “I’ll talk to him in Science class.” Logan said, and the three of us went our separate ways.

*******

**Virgil’s POV**

After handing in my worksheet to the teacher, I sat down with a heavy sigh. Dee looked over at me curiously. “Everything alright there, shortstack?” he asked. I gave him a weary nod and he frowned. “You can tell me and lunch, ok?” he said, and turned to the lesson. It was difficult to concentrate, but I tried my best. Thankfully, the teacher didn’t notice me not paying attention, so the lesson went on just like that. But it was the next class I was worried about.

Walking over to my seat, I saw Logan looking over his notes muttering under his breath. Oh god, why does he have to be my seatmate? Taking my seat, I took out everything I needed. I felt a small tap on my arm. I looked over and saw Logan looking at me curiously. I gave him a shaky smile in greeting, still thinking about what happened this morning. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Williams began the lesson.

When class was over, there was ten minutes left before the next one. I put my books away and felt Logan tap me again. I looked at him curiously. His blue eyes were full of something I couldn’t process. Knowledge? Understanding? I don’t know.

“Virgil,” he began softly, “I wanted to apologize.” He gently took my hand in his, the same way he was holding Roman’s hand, giving me room to pull away from his grasp if I wanted. I didn’t. “It seemed that we overwhelmed you this morning. You looked panicked, so on behalf of Patton, Roman, and I, I wanted to apologize and make sure you’re ok.”

Stunned, I quickly gave my response. “No! Don’t apologize for that! I shouldn’t have made a scene like that.” I said hastily. Logan pursed his lips, and I flinched. ‘Great, now he’s gonna be suspicious.’ the tiny voice commented.

“Yes, well, we were supposed to meet you earlier, but Roman was a bit late this morning, so Patton went to meet you first while I waited for him.” Logan explained, rolling his eyes. I nearly laughed.

“Oh? Did Roman drag you over to my locker then?” I asked. ‘Is that why you were holding hands this morning?’ I thought desperately. I let out a sigh of relief when Logan nodded.

“He’s always a bit dramatic early in the morning.” Logan commented dryly. I covered my mouth with my sleeve as I tried to hold in a laugh.

‘So this was just a giant misunderstanding then.’ I thought to myself, ignoring the tiny voice in my head. We both sat there in a comfortable silence until the bell rang. Logan stood up first.

“I’ll see you later short stuff.” he called, let go of my hand, and walked out of the classroom.

*******

**Dee’s POV**

I watched Virgil walk into the lunchroom, and I waved him over to our table. Remy and Remus were already there waiting for him. “You feelin’ better shortstuff?” I asked. He didn’t look the best when we were in class today. He looked more exhausted than usual, despite the eyeshadow he was wearing. Now, he seems a bit happier. Virgil nodded.

“Yeah, thanks for asking Dee.” he said, pulling out his lunch. It was a simple sandwich and a juicebox. Same as yesterday. It seemed like a normal lunch, but it was too small for my liking. I watched as Virgil bit into it, taking tiny bites. “There was just a slight misunderstanding this morning, nothing too big.” he continued. I nodded.

“I see.” I said. Remus looked over at me curiously. He began poking me with his fork again. I ignored him.

Remy peered over at him from over his sunglasses. “You’re a scrawny thing, Vee.” he said. “Is that all you have for lunch? You gotta eat more, babe.”

“Yeah shortie!” Remus piped up, proceeding to poke Virgil now. “You can share with me if you want!” Virgil laughed softly.

“Guys! It’s fine. Don’t worry about me!” he replied cheerfully. A little too cheerfully.

Remy frowned, but changed the subject quickly. “I hear there’s a new store opening at the mall this week.” he said nonchalantly. “Wanna go check it out?”

I nodded, eager to change the subject. I’ll think about it more later. “Sounds good.” I replied. Remus nodded, already texting away to inform his parents. I looked over at your smallest member. “You coming with, shortstack?” He choked on his food and looked up at me in surprise.

“You want me to come with you guys?” he asked, eyes wide.

Remy rolled his eyes. “Of course we do babe.” He held his hand out. “Gimme your phone babe.”

Virgil did so, and Remy put his phone number in before giving it to Remus, and then Remus gave it to me. I gave it back to Virgil.

“Perfect, now we can all stay in touch.” I said cheerfully. The four of us finished our lunch and dispersed when the bell rang. Virgil walked off to his Study Hall, while Remus and I walked to our next class. The chaotic teen was gleefully cackling all the way there.

“Roman’s gonna be _so_ jealous.” he replied when I asked, and I burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good morning indeed, Virgil :3 !  
> Choo choo! The angst train is here, and it's making no stops.  
> See you in the next chapter~


	6. Introducing the Gossip Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to the mall with his friends for the first time. They're all having a generally good time as Virgil grown more comfortable with himself. In the end, they're gossiping in Starbucks, budding romances everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration with @maddie-the-princess on tumblr, so please go support her too if you like this story :D
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, spiraling thoughts
> 
> Additional Note(s): Sorry this took so long D: ! As compensation, have an extra long chapter this time. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Thomas Sanders.

**Virgil’s POV**

And just like that, I received three new numbers on my phone. That brings the current number of contacts on my phone to five. Sighing to myself, I walked home after school in a comfortable silence. No one was home, as per usual, so I went upstairs to my room and began my homework. Slipping my headphones on, I played a playlist, appropriately named ‘Emo Playlist’ and worked.

Hours later, while I was grumbling over Math homework, the playlist stopped. There was a new text from Remy.

_-Group Chat: The Dark Sides-_

_Mr. Sandman: I’m borreedd_   
_Double Dee: You’re always bored._   
_Trash Goblin: Put Redbull in your coffee!_

I laughed out loud at Remus’ comment. Thinking quickly, I texted a reply.

_Me: What’s up Remy?_   
_Mr. Sandman: Babe! So glad you can join us!_   
_Double Dee: Hey there shortstack._   
_Trash Goblin: Heya shortie!_   
_Mr. Sandman: Remember what I said earlier at lunch? About the new store opening up?_   
_Mr. Sandman: It’s opening on Saturday. We can go then._   
_Double Dee: Wonderful idea. My parents already said yes._   
_Trash Goblin: My parents don’t give a shit, but I told them anyway!_   
_Mr. Sandman: Sweet. Hbu babe?_

I bit my lip. Would my parents even say yes? I texted back.

_Me: Let me ask them._   
_Mr. Sandman: Let us know babe._   
_Trash Goblin: Even if they say no, we’ll break you out of your house!_   
_Double Dee: That’s illegal, Re._   
_Trash Goblin: Boo, you’re no fun._

I smiled at their texts. I felt happier. I’ve never been invited out by anyone before, even if it was just to go to the mall. I placed my phone down and resumed by playlist, looking again at the math worksheet in front of me.

Hours later, I hear the front door opening just as I was finishing up my homework. I peaked out of my room and heard the grumbling of my parents. I go down to greet them.

“Virge, honey? We’re home!” my mom calls out. She smiles at me. My dad follows her, holding a pizza box.

“Hey sport.” he says, placing the pizza box on the table. “Our co-workers treated us to pizza today, so we brought home some for you. Hope you like onions on yours though.”

I didn’t like onions on my pizza, but I nod nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, I decided to ask them. It’s like a bandaid. You just have to rip it off.

“Hey mom, dad?” I asked hesitantly, hoping my voice wouldn't waver. They give me a hum in response. Hurry, before I lose my confidence. “Can I go to the mall with my friends on Saturday?!” I ask quickly. The two of them stopped in their tracks.

“You have friends?!” my mom exclaims. “And they’re inviting you out?” I flinch. I know she didn’t mean for that to sound harsh, but still. Even my dad was giving her a questioning glance.

“What your mother means,” my dad interjects, “is that we’re surprised you’re making friends this quickly. But sure, sport. We have work on Saturday, but it seems ok with us.” He turns around and grabs a slice of pizza from the box and presents it to me. “Now, wanna have a slice?”

After the pizza dinner, I went back upstairs to get ready for bed. I texted my friends before I slept.

_Me: Raincheck on breaking me out of my house, Re. They said yes._   
_Trash Goblin: Aww man! My services are still available to you if you ever need it!_   
_Double Dee: Remus, no._   
_Trash Goblin: Remus yes!_   
_Mr. Sandman: Enough you two. Thanks for letting us know babe. My dad will pick us all up at about noon, so give me your address._

I sent my address to them.

_Mr. Sandman: Thanks babe. See you tomorrow at school!_   
_Double Dee: Good night shortstuff._   
_Trash Goblin: Do let the bedbugs bite tonight shortie!_   
_Me: Thanks guys. Good night._

With that, I plugged my phone in and got comfortable underneath the comforter. Today was Wednesday, and I found myself waiting excitingly for Saturday to come.

*******

The rest of the week went by quickly. I was getting accustomed to class, and to Patton, Logan, and Roman in them. Before I knew it, it was Saturday. I was pacing nervously in the living room. My mom left for work already, but my dad was still getting ready while giving me a talk.

“If you’re ever in trouble, don’t hesitate to call me or your mother. Or find mall security.”

“Ok dad.”

“Don’t wander from the group. Use the buddy system if you have to.”

“Got it dad.”

“I’ll let you borrow my card if you want to buy something.”

“Thanks dad.”

I continued to pace around, looking down at my outfit, making sure it was ok. I wore my signature black ripped jeans and my black Doc Martin boots, with Fall Out Boy T-shirt and a purple flannel wrapped around my waist. I wore my usual black eyeshadow but decided to paint my nails a dark purple this time. My black backpack contained my sketchbook, phone, wallet, and other necessities.

There was a honk outside the house. I raced towards the door, and found a large silver car with Remy in the front seat. The window rolled down, and he smiled cheekily at me. “Hey Mr. Sullivan!” Remy called out as I went towards his car. My dad smiled and waved me a goodbye as he also left the house for work. “I’ll have your son home at a reasonable time!” Remy said as I got into his car. Dee and Remus were already there with Remus sitting by the window. I greeted them happily. I was excited for this little excursion.

“Looking good shortie!” Remus cackled. I sent him a kind hearted glare and Dee sighed in exasperation.

“Let’s get this show on the road babes!” Remy cheered and we drove off. Along the way, Dee pointed out different places around town that we could visit at a later time, like a coffee shop, ice cream parlor, and other restaurants, and some small businesses run by families. Ten minutes later, we arrived at the mall. It was huge, maybe with about 2-3 floors! Remy grinned at my stunned expression. “Haven’t seen a mall this size, huh Vee?” he teased.

We entered, and Remy dragged us to the store that just opened. Turns out it was a piercing store, and there were people already lined up for it. Remy whistled.

“Damn, there’s already a bunch of people here.” he exclaims. A woman holding fliers spotted us and grinned, walking towards us earnestly. She had long neon pink hair and was heavily inked.

“Hey!” she greeted, handing each one of us a flier advertising the new store. “This is _Tears for Pierce_ , a piercing store that also doubles as a tattoo parlor. This flier I gave you tells you guys a bit about what kinds of things we do here.”

I looked over it. There were a lot of selections, including belly button piercings or ear piercings, and some selections for tattoos. The prices are beside the selections. The girl continues, “If you want to have a tattoo or body piercing done, you have to be at least eighteen or older. But that excludes ear piercings.” She points to the top of the flier. “My name is Amelia Stone, and there’s my contact info if you have any further questions.” She walked away to hand out more fliers.

The four of us were in stunned silence. “None of us are eighteen yet.” Dee noted seriously, looking straight at Remus, who was pouting like a child. Remy whistled and pocketed the flier.

“We have a couple more years.” he said, and the four of us went on our merry way. Dee, Remy, and Remus showed me the best places to go and hang, pointing out their favorite stores and restaurants. Remy obviously liked Starbucks, but also liked tea stores. Dee prefered Aeropostale or Hollister. Remus’ favorite store was hands down Spencers. When they asked me, I answered Hot Topic with no hesitation.

“Of course the emo loves Hot Topic.” Remus said fondly. He slung his arm around my neck, draping it over my shoulders. “We’re gonna head over to some shops, but first, let’s have lunch.” And we had lunch at the Food Court, with Remus stealing put fries and having a mini food fight. Then, Remus hauled us over to the various stores scattered throughout the mall.  
Around we went, in and out of stores, checking out what they had. Remy went and bought a couple new leather jackets and comfy sweaters, while Dee bought a new pair of pants and a couple new shirts. Remus dragged me to Hot Topic, and the two of us had a fun time picking out different band t-shirts and jewelry. I bought some chokers and more band T-shirts, because you can never have too many band T-shirts. Remus bounded over to Spencers, where we found him in the very back.

We continued like this, trying to find styles that we liked. After hours of walking around, trying to find what I liked, Remy and I walked into a store while Remus and Dee took a small break. Remy hummed as he looked through racks of pants, picking and choosing what looked good for either him or me. I wandered off and looked at flannel shirts.

Then, something caught my eye. It was a gothic black and purple plaid skirt, with black ribbons in the front. I picked it up, and internally cheered when I found out it was my size. I admired it for a bit. It looked pretty, and I really liked how it looked. It kinda… suited me?

“You want it?” I heard a voice ask. I whirled around in surprise. Remy was looking at what I have with an amused smirk. I blushed in embarrassment.

‘Oh god, what if he thinks I’m a freak.’ I thought miserably. And before the second week of school, here I believed a friendship had been ruined, ‘He’s gonna gossip about me to the entire school. He’s gonna bully me and everyone’s gonna think that I’m a weirdo and-’ My thoughts were stopped when I felt Remy gently place his hands on my shoulder.

“Vee,” he said soothingly, “breathe for me. I know what you’re thinking.” He took the skirt from my hands and observed it. “Frankly, I don’t give a shit if you wear a skirt. If you’re comfortable in it, then go on and wear it. But if you want my opinion, I think you’d rock this skirt.” he declared.

I perked up. “Seriously?!” I exclaimed. Remy nodded. I nearly cried happy tears.

“You lack confidence, Vee.” Remy said, turning away with the skirt in hand. I followed after him. “You're shy and anxious. As your friends, Dee, Ree, and I want you to be comfortable with yourself. He went to the counter and paid for it before I could protest. He stuffed the skirt in my bag. “Don’t worry about it babe.” Remy said when I asked why he paid for it. “Think of it as a welcome gift.”

When we walked out of the store, Dee and Remus looked proud.

*******

Before we left the mall, we stopped at Starbucks. The barista took one look at Remy and immediately started making a cup of coffee. I looked at him amused. “Kinda famous in this place.” Remy muttered fondly. “What do the rest of you want?”  
Minutes later, the four of us were sitting at a high table, chatting idly.

“So shortstuff,” Dee starts off, “I’ve seen you getting a little close to some boys in our class. Care to share with the class what’s been going on there?”

I choked on my drink. “What?” I coughed.

Dee rolls his eyes. “I know a lot of things shortstuff.” he says teasingly. “That day when you had a misunderstanding? I did some observing.”

Remy raised an eyebrow. “Spill the tea, Dee.” he demanded lightly. “Seems I’ve been missing something.”

I signaled for Dee to stop talking with a light glare. He didn’t. “It seems to me that shortstuff over here is pining over three boys.” he drawled. “Patton Hart, Logan Owens, and Roman King.”

Three things happened simultaneously. One, I put my head down and tried to hide from the world. Two, Remy outright laughed at me. Three, Remus actually spat out his drink all over the table. Dee grimaced and went to clean up the mess with Remus’ help.

“Holy shit.” Remus cackled. I shot my head up and glared at him. “I fucking knew it! Roro’s gonna be so jealous. I didn’t even tell him that you were coming with us today!”

I stared at him. “You’re brothers.” I stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Remus nodded. “I’m the older twin, by like a minute, and obviously the hotter one.”

“Yeah, sure.” I teased. Remus gasped, offended.

“I totally am!” he declared. “Double Dee, you think I’m the hotter twin right?” Dee didn’t even grace him an answer, so Remus pressed again, leaning against him with a pout on his face. “Double Dee?” he whined. He leaned further into Dee’s space, his face close to Dee’s. Remy and I were looking on with suppressed giggles. Looking closely, you could see a faint blush on Dee’s cheeks.

“Yes, Remus.” Dee answered with a sigh. “You’re the hotter twin.” At this, Remus cheered happily and turned to me with a victorious look on his face. Remy snickered under his breath, and muttered “whipped”. Dee turned to him with a teasing grin.

“And what about you, Remy? Keep in touch with a certain cartoon loving person?

Remy spluttered. Damn, nobody is safe from Dee today. I tilted my head in confusion.

Dee explained. “Remy hung out with an upperclassman last year, and became really close. He’s in his first year of college right now studying to be a therapist.”

I gaped at my friend. “An older guy, huh? In college no less.” I teased. I couldn’t help it. The three of us laughed as Remy groaned into his hands.

“You’re all terrible people. I hate you all.” Remy grumbled. That sent the three of us into another fit of laughter.

Remy’s dad brought me home near 10:00 in the evening. “We’ll see you at school Monday Vee!” Remy called out. “And you better wear some of the new things we got you!” With that, the car drove off after making sure I was safe inside my house.

Putting all of the new clothes away in my dressers, the skirt remained folded and placed gently deep inside my closet, I did my nighttime routine. I lay in bed, thinking about today. I had fun with Dee, Remus, and Remy. They’re really nice, really accepting, and just generally an awesome group of people. I really liked them. Smiling to myself, I turned underneath the covers, glad that I found a group of friends that like me, and I like them in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reference to Virgil's new skirt: https://www.cichic.com/purple-black-plaid-draped-high-waisted-skater-tutu-homecoming-gothic-alternative-goth-vintage-skirt.html)
> 
> Oh they're having fun now! But for how long?  
> As mentioned before, keep an eye out for those details.  
> See you in the next chapter~


	7. Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the second week of school comes, Virgil changes his outfit to boost his confidence. "New style, new me" as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration with @maddie-the-princess on tumblr, so please go support her too if you like this story :D
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, spiraling thoughts, implications to unhealthy coping mechanisms (it's just one line)
> 
> Additional Note(s): Sorry this took so long D: ! As compensation, have an extra long chapter this time.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Thomas Sanders.

**Virgil’s POV**

Sunday passed with me not leaving my room unless I had to eat. My parents were out that day with their new co-workers, so I was left alone in the house for the day. Then came Monday. I had woken up before my alarm this time. Groaning, I snuggled further into my comforter, wanting to catch a couple more minutes, but I remembered what Remy said on Saturday. He wanted me to wear a couple of my new clothes, so I got out of bed with a huff. I’ll use this time to prepare a new outfit after going through my normal routine.

I decided to wear my new Twenty One Pilots t-shirt and a new red and black flannel. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and put on a couple bracelets to hide my wrists. I wore my new dark blue ripped jeans and black Doc Martens. Moving over to my vanity, I put on my makeup and painted my nails a light blue, like the sky. Taking a deep breath, I looked in the mirror at my new outfit. It was different. I _looked_ different, but in a good way. 

I went downstairs and was surprised to see my dad sitting alone at the table, my mom nowhere to be seen. She did, however, leave French Toast and milk for breakfast. My dad raised an eyebrow at my new outfit.

“I see you're breaking out the new colors.” he joked, hinting at the red and blue as opposed to my purple and black. “Did you buy that?” I nodded in response and sat down to eat breakfast. I was almost afraid of what my mom would say about my new look. My dad seemed ok about it, but my mom was a whole different story. Thankfully, she wasn’t here, but that still seemed suspicious. Glancing over at him, he answered my silent question. “Your mother went to work early. Said something about making a good first impression.”

I hummed as I cleaned up breakfast and went to get my stuff before I raced out the door. As I walked to school, I took deep slow breaths. These were new clothes. New school, a new style of dress, I suppose. Oh god, what are my friends gonna say? What if I looked terrible and they’re all gonna give me a look of sympathy or whatever. I shook my head.

‘I’ve made it this far. Can’t go back and change now.’ I thought and finished my walk to school. ‘Wonder who I’m gonna see first?’ I thought as I waved at Talyn and Joan who was chatting with them. I walked over to my locker in eager anticipation. I caught the sight of a red jacket, and smirked. Guess I didn’t have to wait long. 

*******

**Roman’s POV**

Neither Patton nor Logan were here to greet me when I walked into school. Patton was talking to Mr. Sanders about presumably Virgil and his first week here, and Logan arrived at school early for his club. You know, doing his job as Junior Class President. That means, I get to see Virgil first this morning. I dragged a whining Remus down the hall.

“Roro, chill. You don’t even know if he’s here or not.” Remus whined. I rolled my eyes at my twin. You would think I was the older one.

“If he’s not, then we’ll just wait for him at his locker.” I retorted. Remus groaned goodheartedly. 

“Why do you wanna see him so early anyway?” he asked. 

“I just wanna ask him how his week was.” I answered with huff. Remus rolled his eyes. I was about to say something back to him when I suddenly stopped. Remus crashed into me a second later. 

“What the fuck Ro! What gives?” he said with a scowl, but he looked at what I was looking at and his face morphed into a gleeful smile. 

Virgil stood at his locker, taking his books out dutifully and checking his phone ever once in a while? Was a picture of his schedule on his phone? That didn’t matter at the moment because right now, Virgil had all of my attention. He looked appealing, with his dark colors that seemed to match. His makeup looked awesome too. I didn’t notice I was staring at him until I heard his locker door slam. 

“Close your mouth Ro, or you’ll catch flies.” Virgil said with a slight smirk. “See something you like?” 

Remus cackled but I ignored him as I scanned his outfit. My eyes were drawn to his red flannel and the black choker wrapped around his neck. I saw him waiting with some nervous anticipation. He wanted me to answer? If so, I'll answer honestly. 

“You look stunning Hot Topic.” I complimented with a purr. I saw Virgil falter for a second and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. I smirked when I saw this. 

“Aww you think I’m hot.” he said with a shy smile. Is that how he wanted to do this? Two can play at that game. 

“I don’t think. I know.” I replied cheekily. “You look really good.” Virgil let out a small squeak. 

“Right back at you.” Virgil stammered. Oh, he’s so cute when he tries. I opened my mouth to say something back, but the warning bell rang. I cursed under my breath. It really has the worst timing.

Virgil sighed. “Well that was fun.” he said. “I’ll see you in class Ro.” He turned and walked away but paused and looked back. “I’ll text you later Re!” he called and walked off. 

Remus waved him a goodbye. “Later shortie!” he called. I turned and looked at him dead in the eye. “Roro? You good? Did Vee break you?” Remus asked gleefully. We both stared at each other for a couple minutes.

“How the hell did you get his number?!” I exploded. 

“Eeek!” Remus squealed and ran down the hallway with me close at his heels. 

*******

**Virgil’s POV**

I can’t fucking believe I flirted with Roman King. When I reached Math class and sat down at my seat, all confidence left me as I slammed my head down into my arms. Dee looked at me curiously with a concerned frown on his face. 

“Nice to see you wearing your new clothes, but are you good over there shortstuff?” he asked. I grumbled a response. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I flirted with Roman King.” I whispered to him, my face red. Dee hid his laugh with a cough. 

“I’m sorry, please repeat that.” he said. I glared at him, but explained what happened in the hallway. He grinned mischievously. “Who knew that shortstuff could flirt? Remy would be proud.” I groaned at the thought of telling Remy. Dee continued to tease me throughout class while I was trying to concentrate. 

When the bell rang, I raced over to Science class. Logan was already sitting there, looking over his notes. I was curious to see what his reaction was, so I quietly sat down in my seat next to him. 

“Good morning Logan.” I greeted quietly. He looked up at me to return the greeting, but suddenly stopped. I could hear the computer error noises as I laughed at him. Logan regained his composure first before greeting me.

“Good morning to you too, Virgil.” Logan began, placing his notecards down. “And I must say, you look very nice today.” I blushed at his words. 

“You think so? I wanted to try something different. You know, a new school means a new outlook.” I replied weakly. Wow, that was a lame excuse for wanting to impress you, Roman, and Patton. But so far, I think it’s working? 

Logan hummed. “Yes, well, a new, positive outlook can be beneficial to a person. It’ll benefit you most importantly as you are the new student here. Think of it as a way of getting comfortable in your own skin.” he replied. Damn it Logan, stop being a hot nerd for just one second please!

“Alright Lo, I’ll keep that in mind.” I replied. 

“Of course. As the Junior Class President, and as, presumably, one of your friends, it’s important for you to be comfortable here.” Logan said dutifully. A hot nerd who’s also considerate? Just wonderful.

“You’re my friend Lo, don’t worry.” I said as Mr. Williams began the lesson. 

*******

Remy caught me walking into the lunch room with a whistle. “Look at you babe!” he called, approaching me with his coffee in hand and slinging his arm over my shoulder. “Don’t you clean up nicely?” I pushed his arm off playfully.

“Yeah yeah.” I muttered with a small smile. We walked to our usual table where Remus and Dee were waiting for us. Remus had this maniac grin on his face that basically spelled trouble. 

“Doesn’t Vee look good in his outfit?” Remy asked the other two whe we got our lunches out. I had another sandwich. Dee nodded in agreement.

“He does. We both agree on that.” Dee said, leaning towards me from the other side of the table. “But we’re not the only one who agrees.” 

Remy peers from above his sunglasses. “Oh? Got something to spill?” he asks curiously, taking a sip of coffee.

Remus giggled when I gave him a glare. “Don’t you dare!” I hissed. Dee hissed back.

“Shortie over here has some game.” Remus said, interrupting us and giving me a teasing wink. “He flirted with my brother.” I buried my head in my hands as Remy gaped at me.

“Shut up.” he exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes. “Vee did?!”

“He did.” Remus confirmed, nodding. “I was there, and I witnessed everything.

“And I missed it?!” 

“Thank god for that.” I mumbled, finally removing my head from my hands. This was embarrassing. “And keep your voice down!”

“No way babe! I can’t believe you flirted with one of the most popular guys in this school! And I missed it!” Remy lamented dramatically. 

‘Roman was one of the most popular boys in school.’ I thought. “Makes sense. I mean, he’s cute, charming, and has a nice personality. He also has a nice- ok Virgil, let’s stop these thoughts right now. Now’s not the right time to have a gay panic because you’re in front of your friends.’ 

I snapped out of my thoughts when Remy placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. “You good there babe?” he asked, and I nodded. “Good. What were you saying Remus?” We turned to our resident trash goblin, who took out his phone.

“I recorded the whole thing.” Remus said gleefully. I looked at him in horror while Remy looked with glee. Dee chuckled at my expression

“Delete that right now!” I hissed again. Dee hissed back.

“Don’t listen to him Re. Send that right now to the group chat.” Remy demanded, and I watched in despair as Remus did just that. 

*******

I saw Roman during English, and I fought down a blush as the two of us sat next to one another. Roman shamelessly flirted and complimented me the entire time.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Roman said when there was about five minutes left of class. “When did Remus give you his number?”

I looked over at him in surprise. “Last week during lunch? He and his friends wanted to hang at the mall on Saturday, so they invited me to come with them. Why?” I answered. A strange expression crossed his face. 

“No reason.” he answered lightly. I wasn’t convinced, but let the subject drop. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I got up to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Ro, ok?” I said soothingly when he got up. He seemed upset, but smiled when I said goodbye. 

“‘Until then, _gatito_.” he said and left the room. I followed after.

Art was next. Patton was already inside the room when I walked in. Patton whipped his head up to greet me with a bright smile, but instead his jaw dropped and stared. I blushed when he started squealing and waved his hands over. I walked towards him with a bashful smile and sat down in my seat.

“Eeeee is that outfit new Kiddo?!” he asked excitedly. I nodded with a smile. It looks like all three of them like it. Patton looked over my outfit with an attentive eye, taking in the red and the dark blue. I suppose being an artist will give you that. His eyes landed on the light blue on my nails and gasped, eyes wide and sparkling. 

“Kiddo!” Patton breathed excitedly. He grabbed my hand and inspected my nails. “You’re matching with me!” He wore a light blue jacket today.

I laughed nervously. “What a coincidence, right?” I choked out as the teacher began the lesson. We were practicing shading. Patton and I worked while talking, but I noticed that his eyes wandered over to the light blue of my nails. This continued for the remainder of class. When the bell rang, he followed me to my locker. 

“So kiddo,” Patton started when we got to my locker, “I was wondering if you’re doing ok, especially after your first week of school.” I hummed in response. The first week was different and exciting, as much as I’d like to admit. I made new friends that seem really nice. I told Patton such, and he smiled.

“That’s good! Here, give me your phone for a minute.” he asked kindly. I gave Patton a confused look, but handed it over cautiously. “I’m not gonna do anything! Promise.” Patton tapped the screen a couple times and handed it back to me. 

Patton gave me his number, and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. I stuttered out my thanks and he giggled at me. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. Doesn’t matter what the time is, just send me a text or something if you need help.” he said happily. Oh lord, this boy is too much, too nice. “Bye Cutie Pie!” Patton left me in my state of shock.

“I can’t believe I just witnessed that with my own two eyes.” I snapped out of it and whipped around to see Remy holding his phone up and grinning wickedly at me. “Look at you Vee! Guess our little shopping trip did something to you.” 

“Delete that.” I wheezed. I didn’t even see him walk by! Remy shook his head and started texting on his phone. 

“Oh the others are going to get a kick out of this.” Remy snickered. Oh this was so embarrassing. I flushed red and chased Remy down the hall and out the building, the two of us laughing the whole way out. 

“Remy! Delete that right now!” I huffed. Remy shook his head. 

“No way babe! This is gold!” Remy yelled back and raised his phone up in the air teasingly. I glared. Why do all my friends have to be taller than me? But I got one of my crush’s numbers, so I guess it makes up for the teasing Remus and Dee are going to put me through later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever D: ! But wow! Look at Virgil go!  
> As mentioned before, keep an eye out for those details.  
> See you in the next chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter :D  
> Tags are also subject to change.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :D


End file.
